Walk on water
by SoritaK
Summary: Vivir o morir... para Len era lo mismo. Sin embargo, una oferta con la muerte le obligaría a pensarlo detenidamente, junto con la aparición de una persona... UA/LenxRin Cap. 3 Subido!
1. Death

**Editado 27/Abril/2011 (modifiqué y actualicé algunas cosas)**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Vocaloid. Es un mundo alternativo y un fic con el fin de entretenerlos. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a las personas que me ayudaron a despertar de mi profunda tristeza. _

**Walk on Water**

_You can stay in the shadows,  
close your eyes and never question why,  
you"ll never know if you don't try_

Capítulo 1  
Death

"Por favor, no mueras Len…"

Fueron las últimas palabras que percibí antes de caer rendido ante la oscuridad.

El olor a alcohol y productos médicos nublaron mis sentidos. El constante susurro de voces lejanas mantenían mis oídos ocupados ya que trataban de entender lo que decían. Objetos filosos hacían contacto sobre mi piel. Sin embargo, mis propios sentidos parecían no querer darle importancia a nada…

* * *

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento una oleada de desesperación y sufrimiento me inundaron de inmediato. No podía mover mi cuerpo; estaba paralizado. A nadie podía ver ni escuchar; sólo me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro.

¿Qué ocurría?

Intenté gritar, moverme, hacer lo que sea pero fue inútil. No había algún cambio. De pronto, una vaga idea surcó por mi mente; quizás un pensamiento cruel que era la única explicación de lo que me ocurría.

Estaba muerto.

Para algunos la muerte era objeto de desesperación incluso resultaba ser su mayor temor. Para mí… era indiferente. Vivir o morir; poseían el mismo significado. Quizás la noticia no me había afectado tanto porque la había aceptado.

"Ren"

El susurro de mi nombre alteró mis pensamientos. Fantástico, pese a estar muerto podía escuchar alucionaciones. La misma voz repitió mi nombre como si tratase de asegurar que era escuchada. Busqué en mi escaso campo visual al dueño de la voz mientras el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo inmóvil. Una sensación que odiaba experimentar… y que me seguía incluso en la muerte.

"¿Deseas vivir?"

Aquella pregunta provocó que mi mirada se dilatará. Una oportunidad, una posible oportunidad para volver a la vida y salir de ese sitio. No obstante, no tuve que pensar demasiado en la respuesta pues ya la conocía. Traté de mover mis labios… Sin embargo, ellos no me respondieron.

¿Podía experimentar emociones y sentimientos pero no moverme?

Era una idea absurda.

"Nadie dijo que morir era fácil"-exclamó la misma voz.

¿Podía leer mis pensamientos?

"Sólo de los difuntos, después de todo… soy la misma muerte"

Minutos atrás estaba abrumado por conocer la razón de mi muerte y en esos momentos… ¿estaba hablando con ella?. No sabía si creerle o no pero quizás ella conocería mi intriga.

¿Eres la muerte?

De pronto un rostro obscuro apareció a pocos centímetros de mí; una sombra que carecía de forma, era alta y tenía dos orificios que emanaban luz blanca en lugar de ojos. Una enorme guadaña rodeaba su cuello. De pronto una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro. Varias sombras comenzaron a rodear mi cuerpo.

Te imaginaba diferente_._

"Tuviste un peligroso accidente que te mando directamente aquí"

¿Un accidente? Mis recuerdos no me respondían y mi mente estaba en blanco.

"Pronto recordarás lo sucedido, sólo si te lo permites. Te repetiré la pregunta: ¿deseas vivir?"

_No…_

Quería seguir en aquél lugar. Deseaba contemplar el abismo oscuro que se manifestaba frente a mí. Sin hacer otra cosa más que ello.

"Este es un trato"

De pronto las sombras desaparecieron y al instante la extraña sensación se esfumó. La muerte vagaba de un lugar a otro acercándose de vez en cuando hacia mí.

"Permanecerás en este lugar por cinco días, si en ese tiempo no deseas vivir… entonces morirás"

La muerte se acercó rápidamente de manera sobrenatural apuntándome con la guadaña. Escuché atentamente las palabras de la muerte. Cinco días… en sí eran varias horas y nada más. Aunque al final elegiría el camino hacia la muerte.

"Sin embargo, vivirás dentro de esta cápsula…"

De pronto se materializó lo más extraño que había visto. Un enorme cristal -parecía ser un domo- estaba frente a mí. De repente una oleada de intenso dolor me acaparó. Era como si cientos de agujas filosas se hubieran encajado al mismo tiempo en todo mi cuerpo.

Dolor. Un profundo dolor experimenté. Si ello era un castigo por desear la muerte, entonces la aceptaría. Sin embargo, no podía contener mi sufrimiento por mucho tiempo. De pronto, como si fuera el producto de algún milagro logré mover mi cuerpo. Todo mi ser cayó al suelo haciendo que me golpeara en la cabeza con el cristal. Lentamente, logré percibir hasta el más mínimo movimiento que mi cuerpo hacía. Mis piernas se encontraban entumecidas, mis brazos temblaban y mi espalda se encorvó debido al profundo dolor. Mi cabeza se recargó sobre el vidrio.

"La ventaja de estar ahí dentro es que podrás moverte"

Ya me percaté de ello y de una manera muy dolorosa. Con esfuerzo, moví mi cabeza para contemplar mi cuerpo rendido sobre el suelo. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada; la misma que empañaba el cristal de la cápsula en donde yacía.

"Esa cápsula se llenará de agua cada vez que no te permitas sufrir"

_¿Agua?_

"No se tratará de simple agua sino de un líquido puro. En otras palabras: de lágrimas"

Con gran esfuerzo y dolor logré mover mis labios para profanar una risa irónica.

"¿De mis lágrimas se llenará?-exclamé con esfuerzo.- ¿Acaso la muerte no tiene una mejor manera de atormentarme?"  
"En este momento te burlas, sin embargo, lo comprenderás en poco tiempo"

La muerte atravesó el cristal y se colocó frente a mí. Con un movimiento rápido apuntó su guadaña hacia mi rostro y colocó la punta sobre su mejilla. De pronto escuché muchas voces, algunas gritando, suplicando el perdón junto con varias imágenes que reflejaban sufrimiento, guerra, tristeza y muerte.

"Si la cápsula se llena de agua antes del quinto día se cancelará el trato y te quedarás aquí por la eternidad"

Las imágenes y voces desaparecieron en cuanto la muerte retiró su guadaña dejándolo en shock. Recuperé la cordura al notar que la muerte se alejaba.

"Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme ya que nunca he llorado y no lo haré"  
"Eso veremos…"

La voz desapareció. Dejándome en soledad junto con una vaga oferta que estaba dispuesto a concluir.

En definitiva, en aquél entonces, no comprendí el valor de mis palabras…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Ren? ¿Podrá decidirse antes de morir? Espera por el próximo capítulo. Dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

¡Mi primer fic de Vocaloid! (Salta) Quise crear una historia con sus personajes y me da mucha alegría realizar este pequeño deseo. Las historias de Vocaloid te tocan el corazón, no me canso de ver ninguna de ellas y la música es simplemente un deleite.

Las situaciones que se presentan en este fic son realidad combinado con ficción. Será un fic corto.

**¿Cómo inició todo? **

Estaba preparándome para ir a la casa de Subaru; escuchaba las canciones de Vocaloid mientras cepillaba mis dientes. En un momento me quedé contemplando el agua del lavabo que llenaba poco a poco un vaso. De pronto, una idea me vino a la mente. Corrí a mi cuarto, sujeté una libreta y un lápiz y comencé a escribir como loca. Tan sólo dejé que mi mano escribiera por sí misma. Para cuando terminé… ya tenía la historia completa.

Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic, me harías incluso más feliz al dejarme un review con tú comentario no importa si es un insulto, una crítica, felicitación o grito de fangirl, ayúdame a crecer.

**Walk****on****water****  
**_You__'__ll__ go __further __If __you __learn_


	2. Meet an Angel

**Editado 27/Octubre/2011**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Vocaloid. Es un mundo alternativo y un fic con el fin de entretenerlos. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a mis nuevos amigos de mi carrera, gracias por hacerme crecer. _

**Walk on water  
First Day**

_Don't look in the mirror,  
trust yourself  
and let the water walks_

**Capítulo 2  
****Meet an Angel**

"Quinientos dos, quinientos tres, quinientos cuatro…"

El tiempo tan sólo era una ilusión.

"Quinientos cinco, quinientos seis, quinientos siete…"

Sólo me percaté de ello encerrado en ésta cápsula. Teniendo sólo como compañía la soledad y el silencio. En cuanto dejamos de observar al reloj, el tiempo parece escaparse de nuestras manos. Sin embargo pude confirmar cuán equivocada era la idea; era absurdo cómo nos encadenamos a la esclavitud eterna de la angustia.

Viviendo sentimos el tiempo; muertos no. ¿Y qué ocurre cuando estás en medio de ambas? Te conviertes en un ser igual a mí, alguien que no puede morir ni tampoco sentirse vivo. Por alguna razón me sentía un ser místico de aquellos relatos para asustar a los niños.

Respecto a la muerte… no volví a escucharla. De sólo una cosa estaba seguro aún no concluía la oferta.

"Quinientos ocho, quinientos nueve, quinientos diez…"

En esos momentos poseía un tiempo absoluto y un evento que me alteraba cada vez más. Al principio creía poder estar inmóvil y sin problemas dentro del cristal más me equivoqué. En cuanto mis pensamientos se detenían mi visión era extrañamente invadida por escenas, imágenes, voces, aromas; extractos de recuerdos sepultados. Juré nunca dejarlos salir, ¿ahora por qué lo hacía? Por ello mantenía mi mente ocupada, contando una y otra vez; sólo así detenía los recuerdos.

Serían los cinco días más largos de mi existencia; si a esto le podía llamar vida.

¿Por qué cuando vivía todo ocurría tan de prisa?

"Porque te distraías con todo y no te concentrabas en ti mismo"

¡Al fin la muerte apareció!

"¿Ya pasaron los cinco días?"-pregunté sin vacilar.  
"Un saludo primero hubiera sido agradable, ¿sabes?"-respondió la muerte.  
"No creo que te sea relevante si lo hago o no"  
"¿Ya encontraste un pasatiempo?"-preguntó ignorando mi último comentario.  
"No, sólo disfruto de mi estancia en ésta cápsula. Supongo que tu pasatiempo es atormentar a la gente con absurdas ofertas…"

Mi plática con la muerte fue interrumpida por algo nuevo que experimenté; una sacudida incontrolable colmó mi cuerpo y, al final, una punzada de dolor hirió mi costado izquierdo. Debido al sufrimiento perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. No sabía de qué aferrarme o qué hacer para tranquilizarme sólo notaba cómo se intensificaba.

"He terminado"-escuché una voz a la lejanía.  
"Buen trabajo"-exclamó otra voz.

Las voces eran distantes; parecían ser de un mundo lejano. De repente la punzada de dolor aumentó y se expandió por todo mi abdomen. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a gritar.

¿De quiénes eran las voces?

Pero mi sufrimiento apenas iniciaba como para investigarlo. Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir como si un tubo grueso fuera encajado en mi estómago; desgarrando todo a su paso. Con dificultad y jadeando, miré inquietamente hacia mi estómago, esperando encontrar el motivo de mi malestar; mas no había algo que me estuviera hiriendo. ¿Qué sucedía? Con esfuerzo agudicé mis oídos para escuchar las voces provenientes de un lugar desconocido.

"Las voces que escuchas son de los doctores del hospital donde estás internado; ellos te están poniendo una sonda"-explicó la muerte con naturalidad.  
"¿Estoy en un hospital?"  
"¿Creías que ignorarían a un moribundo?"  
"No les pedí que me atendieran"-contesté jadeando.  
"Pero ellos lo hacen sin razones"

¿Desde cuando la gente daba sin esperar recibir algo a cambio?

"¿Te gustaría conocerlos para gritarles en la cara todo lo que estás pensando?"-preguntó la muerte sin vacilar.  
"No puedo hacerlo, tú me metiste en esta cápsula ¿recuerdas?"-dije con agresividad.  
"Mencioné que estarías ahí pero sólo está atrapado tu inconsciente"

Una risa irónica emitieron mis labios. De todo lo ocurrido sólo la parte del inconsciente me fue bastante divertida. ¿Ahora tenía lecciones de psicología con la muerte?

"Sigue riéndote pero lo comprenderás con el tiempo"-inquirió la muerte.  
"El tiempo no existe"-respondí con rapidez.  
"Veo que has estado meditando"-inquirió la muerte interesada.  
"Si pero no te emociones, aún planeo concluir con la oferta"-contesté con decisión.

El dolor se intensificó provocando que me arqueara de sufrimiento en el suelo. Mis brazos aferraron fuertemente mi estómago, tratando desesperadamente de tranquilizarme. Mordí mis labios para no dejar escapar otro grito.

"¡Me están matando!"-grité sin soportarlo más.  
"No, sólo hacen su trabajo, además te creen dormido"  
"¿Qué me están haciendo?"-exclamé desesperado.  
"Si tanto quieres saberlo, entonces míralo por ti mismo"  
"¿Cómo puedo salir?"-pregunté impaciente.  
"Con tu alma"

Las palabras de la muerte iban de mal a peor.

"No sentirás dolor ni experimentarás nada ya que será tu alma la que saldrá al exterior"-explicó la muerte.  
"¿El exterior?"  
"Me refiero al mundo _real_"

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el dolor era insoportable. Gotas de sudor empapaban mi rostro y el aliento de mi boca empañó parte del cristal. Tenía que salir pronto de ahí.

"Gracias a todos por su trabajo"-exclamó una voz a la lejanía.  
"Qué tengan un buen día, tengo que irme a otra operación"

Al parecer mi sufrimiento estaba por terminar. Aún así…

"Enséñame a salir de aquí"-dije con firmeza.  
"Buena decisión-exclamó la muerte- Es muy simple, primero deberás poner tu mente en blanco, ignorarás cualquier sonido incluso tu dolor; cuando lo hagas; piensa en salir y, si lo hiciste bien, lo lograrás"  
"¿Es todo?"-pregunté sorprendido.  
"Inténtalo"-exclamó la muerte.

Sin titubear lo intenté. Los pasos que describió la muerte eran similares a los principios de la meditación. Agradecía haber aprendido de ella pues sería difícil salir. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi respiración. Sin duda era pausada e irregular pero conseguí tranquilizarme por cada inhalación que hacía. El sonido se extinguió y mi mente dejó de pensar. De pronto el dolor desapareció ya no percibía siquiera el latir de mi cuerpo. Me sentía libre y sin preocupaciones como si el sufrimiento fuera mentira. Sin vacilar, abrí los ojos. Lo había logrado.

Lo primero que divisé fueron dos grandes lámparas que colgaban del techo. Su intenso resplandor dañaron mi visión por breves instantes así que, en una especie de reflejo, elevé mis brazos para protegerme de su luz. Sin embargo su resplandor continuaba dañándome; lo cual me extrañó. De pronto me asusté al notar algo. Mis manos… estaban demasiado pálidas y podía ver perfectamente a través de ellas. Inmediatamente contemplé todo mi cuerpo. Carecía de ropa alguna mas no la necesitaba porque era diferente; mejor dicho, ya no era un humano. Todo mi cuerpo estaba pálido y semitransparente. No distinguí mis piernas, sin embargo, podía estar de pie.

Tras sorprenderme con mi nueva apariencia, exploré con la mirada el sitio donde estaba. Me encontraba en un lugar amplio cuyas paredes blancas daban un aspecto tenebroso. Las lámparas, que colgaban del techo, apuntaban hacia una cama donde dos doctores, con vestimentas extrañas, parecían atender a una persona. Sobre varias mesas estaban varios instrumentos médicos… con sangre. Parecía una escena de alguna película de terror donde realizaban asesinatos.

Intenté acercarme hacia ellos pero no podía moverme. Traté de sentir lo que alguna vez fueron mis piernas mas fue inútil. De pronto los doctores se dirigieron al lavabo para limpiar el equipo descubriendo a su paso la persona que estaban atendiendo; se trataba de mí. Mis ojos se dilataron debido a la sorpresa. Me veía completamente desgastado. Varios rasguños y moretes eran lo único que daban color sobre mi pálida piel. Debajo de mis ojos predominaba un color grisáceo. Mi rostro adquirió un tinte más espectral. Mis labios perdieron su color al igual que algún signo de vitalidad en mi cuerpo. Estaba cubierto por una tela blanca teñida levemente por el color de la sangre.

¿Estaba aún con vida?

Sin embargo algo distrajo mi atención. Los doctores se acercaron nuevamente hacia mi cuerpo, no obstante, ya se habían quitado las vestimentas extrañas y me permitió conocerlos. El primero que miré fue un doctor de figura alta, era delgado y poseía un aura confiable. Sus ojos eran azules así como el cabello ligeramente despeinado que cubría parte de su rostro. A su lado se encontraba una joven con una brillante sonrisa de par en par; sus ojos denotaban el brillo de su entusiasmo; su cabello verdoso estaba amarrado en dos colas de caballo y traía puesto un vestido blanco junto con un gorro del mismo color.

"Hemos terminado doctor"-dijo la chica con entusiasmo.  
"Nada mal ¿cierto?"-dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, era la muerte

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la voz. No pude evitar sorprenderme. A mi lado estaba una sombra negra; carecía de forma alguna, siquiera podía identificar sus brazos o piernas; era alta y había dos orificios blancos en lugar de ojos.

"¿Tu apariencia no cambia?"-exclamé con sorpresa.  
"Cada uno mira lo que quiere observar"

Ignoré su comentario y volví a centrar mi atención en los doctores. La chica contemplaba una tabla que estaba al pie de mi cama.

"¿No ha venido su familia?"-preguntó la enfermera.  
"No cargaba con identificación, enfermera"-respondió el doctor.  
"Es triste que no lo apoyen"-dijo la joven.  
"Es cierto pero al final lo más importante es tratar la enfermedad"  
"Aún así es triste"  
"Llamaré al camillero- dijo el doctor mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-¿No piensas salir?"  
"No, lo seguiré y esperaré a que despierte; quiero ser la primera que él vea"  
"No creo que puedas cumplir tu sueño"-exclamó el doctor mientras se acercaba hacia ella.  
"Siempre tan egoísta Kaito"-dijo la joven enojada.  
"Miku, me refiero a que… él esta en estado de coma"  
"Quiere decir…"-exclamó la chica con temor. Su mirada había cambiado.

¿Acaso era tan malo lo que tenía?

"Fractura de costillas, rodilla y hombro izquierdo dislocados más un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… el pobre tuvo un terrible accidente"  
"¿Crees que despierte?"-preguntó con angustia la chica.  
"Lo siento, sabes lo difícil que resulta diagnosticar a un paciente comatoso"- respondió el doctor.  
"Es una lástima, es un chico muy guapo"-respondió con tristeza.  
"Aunque estés al borde de la muerte, sigues conquistando corazones"-exclamó la muerte divertida.  
"Deja de coquetear con mis pacientes"-exclamó el doctor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
"Y tú deja de comer helado"-exclamó la joven siguiéndolo.  
"Lo mío es necesario"  
"También lo mío"

De pronto una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo. Frío, hacía mucho frío. Mi mirada se tornó borrosa y la sensación de libertad desapareció. Mis ojos los sentía muy pesados; provocando que los cerrara en un instante, perdiendo el sentido de todo.

"Despierta"-escuché una voz lejana.

Poco a poco recuperé la cordura. Un leve dolor punzaba en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos reconociendo al instante el lugar donde estaba. Me incorporé ligeramente y contemplé el interior de la cápsula. Con rapidez miré hacia mi cuerpo, ya no era semitransparente, estaba normal.

"¿Por qué volví?"-pregunté desesperado.  
"Porque salir tiene un límite de tiempo sólo puedes estar cinco minutos en el exterior; podrás realizarlo cuantas veces quieras sólo no te excedas o llegará un momento donde no podrás hacerlo"  
"Entonces ¿me duele todo el cuerpo porque estoy en coma?"  
"Es como si estuvieras muerto pero tu cuerpo aún vive, vaya ironía"  
"No es gracioso"-respondí con dureza.  
"¿Y por qué no? Además obtuviste lo que quieras: satisfacer tu curiosidad; ahora sabes cómo salir de aquí pero no abuses de la habilidad que te ofrecí"  
"No me ordenes como manejar mi vida"-susurré al tiempo que notaba como el eco de la voz de la muerte desaparecía por el lugar.

* * *

"Setecientos cuatro, setecientos cinco, setecientos seis…".

Seguía con aquella cuenta eterna; los recuerdos siguen acechándome en todo momento. Por ello no podré descansar.

No me malinterpreten, no salí al exterior por mera curiosidad sino por una intención; quería saber cómo estaba mi cuerpo para conocer si era conveniente vivir. Viendo el resultado sólo aumentó mi decisión por concluir con la apuesta.

La punzada de dolor continuaba en mi estómago. Me molestaba pero tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello. De pronto algo tranquilizo el dolor. Un contacto cálido sentí en mi frente.

"Hey, ¿tienes un momento para mí?"-escuché una voz a la lejanía.

¿Quién era?

Seguramente provenía del exterior pero era imposible que alguien me hablará y más del exterior, pues nadie visitaría a una persona como yo. ¿La voz sería producto de mi imaginación?

"Lamento tener que venir así pero necesito ser escuchada.-exclamó la voz- ¿Tú lo harás, cierto?"

Por supuesto, después de todo, estaba atrapado en ésta cápsula.

"¿Has sentido que ya no hay nada que te haga querer seguir viviendo?"

Si, sé lo que dices; ésa es la razón por la cual estoy encerrado.

"Siempre creí que todo era felicidad y que todo saldría bien. Sin embargo ahora sé que no sirve de nada luchar"

Te entiendo más de lo que piensas.

"Desconozco mis motivos para seguir viviendo; sólo sé que tengo muchas presiones y deberes por cumplir pero me siento muy confundida. Todos me han dado la espalda por ello no confío en nadie más que en mí misma"

También me tomó algún tiempo darme cuenta que era mejor estar solo.

"Decidí seguir adelante, ignorando incluso mis sentimientos pero mi cuerpo ya no lo soporta más, él quiere volver a sentir pero si pierdo el control por un instante colapsaré por todas las emociones que he ahogado"

Has tomado una buena decisión, en algunas circunstancias es necesario renunciar a mucho para salir adelante pero la batalla puedes perderla si no encuentras motivaciones. Por ello te comprendo.

"Como verás mi situación es mala pero no quiero huir pues no soy cobarde"

Sí… también entiendo ésa parte.

"Tengo mucho miedo. Antes todo era tan fácil. Ya no quiero seguir"

Sé lo que dices. De pronto una sensación extraña sentí en mi cabeza mas resultaba familiar. Alcé una de mis manos y toqué mi cabello.

¿Agua?

Sentía cómo gotas de agua caían sobre mi cabeza. Elevé mi mirada y contemplé cómo del techo caía el líquido con rapidez. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"Me siento muy sola…"

Ante sus últimas palabras… decidí salir. Quería conocerla.

Cerré los ojos y repetí los pasos que la muerte me indicó. Breves momentos después el dolor desapareció y me sentí ligero nuevamente. Abrí los ojos, descubriendo el sitio donde estaba. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña y sencilla. Sus paredes eran blancas y sobre ellas colgaban varios cuadros de artistas reconocidos. La luz solar del exterior se hacia paso entre las persianas para iluminar mi habitación.

Me asombré al contemplar una escena. Mi cuerpo real se encontraba sobre la cama, tenía una máscara de oxígeno y mi rostro denotaba la tranquilidad que no poseía. De pronto descubrí a una chica sentada al lado de mi cama, su mano estaba posada sobre mi frente y me acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Un afecto imposible de explicar.

"Por eso te pido a ti que nunca te sientas solo y trates de vivir"-exclamó la joven.

¿Incluso una persona como yo… merecía conocer a un ángel…?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Quién será la joven? ¿Soportará el dolor por más tiempo? ¿Podrá decidirse antes de morir? Espera por el próximo capítulo. Dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Una vez más lamento la demora; tengo una buena razón: la universidad. Inicié mi primer cuatrimestre en la carrera de Animación, Arte Digital y Multimedia y tuve buenos resultados pero descuidé muchos proyectos, sobretodo a ustedes mis lectores. Una sincera disculpa. Sinceramente no me esperaba el gran recibimiento que tuvo el fic. ¡En menos de una semana recibió más de 150 visitas! No tengo idea de cómo agradecerles (seguramente dirán: "Actualizando!")

El presente capítulo estuvo basado en muchas experiencias de mi infancia por lo que fue muy gratificante el recordar aquella época, sobretodo cierto encuentro especial que aún me hace sonreír. Me hizo feliz el retomar el ambiente de medicina.

Las situaciones que se presentan en este fic son realidad combinada con ficción.

Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic, me harías incluso más feliz al dejarme un review con tú comentario. No importa si es un insulto, una crítica, felicitación o grito de fangirl; ayúdame a crecer.

**Walk****on****water  
**_You__'__ll__ go __further __If __you __learn_


	3. Paralell path

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Vocaloid. Es un mundo alternativo y un fic con el fin de entretenerlos. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a mis nuevos amigos de mi carrera, gracias por hacerme crecer. Disculpen los dos años sin actualización._

**Walk on water  
Second Day**

_Don't look in the mirror,  
trust yourself  
and let the water walks_

**Capítulo 3  
Parallel path  
**

La máscara de oxígeno se empañaba poco a poco conforme descendía y ascendía el pecho de mi cuerpo real. Una escena difícil de creer; no era por notar la cantidad de máquinas extrañas que constantemente emitían sonidos agudos ni por verme en un estado comatoso. Era imposible aceptar _su_ existencia. La chica continuaba acariciando mi cabello como si fuera un objeto de mucho valor.

¿Incluso una persona como yo… merecía conocer a un ángel…?

Una chica cuyo cabello rubio parecía iluminar la habitación; su cuerpo delgado le daba una apariencia frágil y su estatura denotaba su joven edad. Un par de ojos azules continuaban dejándome sin aliento. Vestía con un vestido azul con decoraciones rosas. Sus pies eran ocultos por unas sandalias. Un moño blanco se sujetaba caprichosamente en su cabello. Ella no era simplemente humana sino un ser místico y hermoso. Y yo.. una existencia semitransparente.

Sin embargo su expresión era un contraste para mis ojos. Una imagen que desde ese momento odié descubrir. Varias lágrimas estaban en su rostro, su nariz rojiza me informó que había llorado por más tiempo y su expresión mostraba impotencia.

Sin conocerla deseé rodearla con mis brazos y decirle lo bien que todo marcharía. Aún sabiendo que todo era mentira ya que por más esfuerzos que hagamos en algún momento todo se volverá caótico, confuso y solitario. Me acerqué hacia ella extendiendo mi brazo para alcanzarla.

"La gente dice que he cambiado mucho... "-

Su voz irrumpió mi movimiento. No pude hacer nada más que sentirme identificado con ella.

"Sólo intento descubrir quién soy realmente pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando todos me presionan así?"

Esa es la realidad. A diferencia tuya; yo crecí. Me cansé de permitir que la gente me presionara y se abalanzará contra mi todo el tiempo. La realidad es que no podemos estar siempre felices.

"Muy sabio de tu parte"

Reconocí su molesta voz al instante. Giré un poco para identificar a la muerte no muy lejos de mí. Su figura incorporea hizo su tetrica presencia de inmediato.

"¿No tienes a otras personas para molestar?"- dije molesto.  
"Algo así pero me entretiene ver tus constantes evoluciones"  
"No he cambiado de decisión"  
"Pero tienes un nuevo factor para dudarlo, ¿cierto?"

Evadí su presencia para retomar la conversación - _si podía llamarla de esa forma- _con la chica. Sin embargo hizo un movimiento totalmente inesperado. La chica estaba a escasos centímetros míos y posó sus labios sobre la frente de mi cuerpo real. Sentí al instante una cálida sensación en el mismo sitio.

"Perdón por venir a molestarte de nuevo"- susurró la chica.

¿De nuevo? Jamás la había visto. Por más que exprimía mis recuerdos, no la recordaba. Más esa pregunta paso a otro plano ya que un sinfín de dudas pasaban por mi mente. ¿Por qué me besó?, ¿quién besaría a un chico moribundo de identidad desconocida? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué no quería dejarla ir?

"Adiós Ren"- dijo con dulzura la chica.

¿Cómo sabe mi…? De pronto el momento se transformó en un momento _cliché_. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. La chica se levantó de la cama con gracia, me miró unos segundos y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se iba?, ¿por qué de pronto me puse tan ansioso? No quería verla partir; necesitaba saber respuestas, tenía que saber quien…

"¡Espera!"- grité sin pensarlo.

De pronto la temperatura descendió y una guadaña larga bloqueó mi camino.

"Sabes que no puede escucharte"- dijo la muerte.

Desde hace tiempo moría –vara ironía- con el día de poder golpear a la muerte; sólo no encontraba el detonante para hacerlo. Por poco creí alcanzar ese momento. Su guadaña se acercó peligrosamente a mi cintura; reconocía una amenaza perfectamente.

"¿Quién era ella?"- pregunté.  
"Quizás lo sepa"  
"¿Por qué no me lo dices y evitas que haga más preguntas?"- inquirí desesperado.  
"Tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta"  
"¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ella no puede verme?"  
"Lo repetiré: tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta"

La muerte alejó su guadaña de mi camino. Al parecer no tendría opción más que hacer mil y un teorías de quién sería; conociendo que ninguna se acercaría a la verdad. No obstante una mayor duda surgió. La muerte siempre respondía a todas mis preguntas cuando las hacía, por más tontas que fueran. Sin embargo con ella se mostraba distante; parecía que no quería…

Sin embargo mi brillante teoría fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos personas que reconocí: el doctor y la enferma del quirófano;_"los que dan sin recibir nada a cambio"_

"Aunque a veces te portes como un niño; eres bueno Kaito"- dijo la enfermera.  
"¿Soy el niño aquí?"- preguntó con ironía y mirando a la enferma con diversión.

Sin embargo fue ignorado por la enfermera ya que se había sentado al lado de mi cuerpo desahuciado.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer por él- dijo el doctor- Cuando despierte llamaré a los del servicio social para encontrar su hogar"  
"Y sino tiene, ¿puedo quedármelo?"  
"¡Es un ser humano, no una mascota!"- le regañó el doctor.  
"¿Entonces que pasará con él?"  
"Consultaré con alguna casa hogar para que lo cuiden…"

¿Qué?

Sus palabras fueron procesadas lentamente en mi cabeza. De pronto sentí mi presencia más pesada y una ira fue consumiéndome poco a poco.

No eran mis padres, si es que realmente tenía, no eran mis amigos, siquiera algún familiar.

¿Quiénes se creían para decidir por mí?

"¿Por qué te sorprende? Es un proceso normal"- interrumpió mis pensamientos la muerte.

De pronto el sonido se extinguió y la sensación de ser arrastrado por algo inundó mi mente.

* * *

"¿Qué vas a decidir?"- escuché una voz en la lejanía.

Estaba de vuelta. Nuevamente en aquella maldita cápsula. Me levanté del suelo y me recargué sobre el cristal. Sin embargo sentí mis pies fríos. El agua gélida ya llegaba a mis talones.

"¿Vivir o morir?- preguntó la muerte- Tienes tres días para elegirlo. Vaya… ¿por qué me suena a _deja vú_?"  
"Déjame solo"  
"Siempre lo has estado"

Alcé mi mirada rápidamente para encararme con ella y asegurarme de darle la mejor mirada de odio. Sin embargo había desaparecido.

De pronto mi vista se nubló y a su vez muchas imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones aprecia. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras intenta contener sus gritos pero fue inevitable.

Todo se volvió oscuridad y el único sonido perceptible eran gotas cayendo…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Por qué Ren se desmayó?, ¿qué decidirá Ren?, ¿por qué hay más agua? Espera por el próximo capítulo. Dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Que vergüenza me doy. Años sin actualizar. Lo siento mucho por la espera; entre la universidad, problemas existenciales y vivencias mortales no he tenido ni querido trabajar en mis escritos. Afortunadamente recibí el apoyo de mis seres queridos y recordé quien soy realmente. Me gusta escribir así que seguiré adelante.

¡Gracias por todas las visitas! ¡A veces notaba que llegaba en un mes a las 500 visitas! Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

El presente capítulo fue muy divertido porque noté mi evolución tanto en mis escritos como en mi persona. Tuve que modificar muchas cosas de la historia porque ahora tengo más cosas que añadirle y transmitirles.

Este fic nació con un único propósito y estoy dispuesta a compartirlo con ustedes.

A las personas sin cuenta en Fanfiction:

Go go: ¿Tomar la decisión de vivir o morir? No lo sé, si estuviera en su lugar pensaría en muchas cosas. Supongo que esa pregunta depende mucho de la persona y de su pasado. Veamos qué elige Ren al final. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Leidy: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Después de dos años aquí traigo la actualización.

Jhessura~: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste.

Feña: Drats… te diría también feliz año nuevo pero creo que es una felicitación atrasada… por dos años XD. Lo siento mucho. Me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias por las energías que me mandaste!

Ambar009: Ante nada gracias por tenerme la confianza de platicarme un poco sobre ti; me encanta conocer personas y más a mis lectores (que debería tenerlos más chiqueados) Te diría "me alegra que puedas sentirte identificada con las circunstancias del fic" más no creo que sea lo indicado y sólo me deja con una duda. ¿Te sientes así también? Si es así espero que en los próximos capítulos pueda ayudarte en algo. A pesar que no tengas cuenta, no importa :3 Tengo la oportunidad de conocerte así, con eso me basta.

Las situaciones que se presentan en este fic son realidad combinada con ficción.

Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic, me harías incluso más feliz al dejarme un review con tú comentario. No importa si es un insulto, una crítica, felicitación o grito de fangirl; ayúdame a crecer.

**Walk****on****water  
**_You__'__ll__ go __further __If __you __learn_


End file.
